


Dancing

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider W
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 3





	Dancing

Look, this is a small scene I came up with a while ago. I’m obsessed with Daichi miura and i feel philip would be too.

  
  


Shoutaro went downstairs, surprised to hear loud music blasting. Philip was attempting dance moves.

Shoutaro rolled his eyes, “Philip, what are you doing now?”

“What’s it look like, Shoutaro?”

“You being ridiculous,” he laughed before giving a soft smile. Philip was pretty good at the dance moves.

“I’ve spent the last twelve hours watching every video this singer has. He’s his own choreographer too.”

Shoutaro looked at the computer to see one of the videos playing. “It is pretty catchy.”

“You should learn the dances too!”

He rolled his eyes again, “No.”

“Please, Shoutaro. It’ll be fun.”

He sighed, “Fine.”

Philip gave him a wide grin before starting to teach him some of the moves.

Shoutaro fell over a lot, bruises forming all over his body. “I don’t know how anyone can do this!” 

Philip chuckled, “It’s easy.” He pulled Shoutaro up once more and they both laughed. Shoutaro realized how much fun he was really having and gave Philip a wide grin.


End file.
